A computer cluster system includes a plurality of computer nodes that are coupled to each other according to a network topology. Generally, network topologies may be classified into centralized architecture and non-centralized architecture. FIG. 1 shows a conventional star topology, which is a common centralized architecture, and which has a central computer node 8 directly coupled to other computer nodes 9 for managing and monitoring the system. Although the centralized architecture may lead to higher data transmission efficiency, hardware cost is higher due to the additional central computer node 8. FIG. 2 shows a conventional ring topology of which one computer node 9 is selected to be a master node that manages and monitors the entire system, leading to lower hardware cost since an additional central computer node is not required. However, for the ring topology, a maximum length of the data transmission path between two computer nodes 9 is around half of a number of the computer nodes 9, resulting in lower data transmission efficiency. When the number of the computer nodes 9 is large, the master node may spend a lot of time collecting node data such as temperature data of CPU and memory modules of each computer node, and is thus unable to instantly perform, according to the node data of all of the computer nodes, corresponding operations such as adjusting rotation speeds of external fans of the computer cluster system. Therefore, how to enhance the speed of collecting all the node data in one computer cluster system without inducing hardware cost of the additional central computer node is a goal in this field.